I'll give you three tries
by Kittykata
Summary: Elizaveta/Hungary  decides to give Gilbert/Prussia  three shots to win her over after she finds out about him being with Ludwig/Germany  as well as Francis/France  and Antonio/Spain
1. So you roll That way huh?

**Okay, I've been trying to resist this for several minutes now but I give up. I am going to write a Hetalia fanfiction. Yes, I am going to do it, so let us see how this crack will turn out…maybe it will be good? Who knows? XD btw this starts in episode 90...XD**

Hungary struggled with Prussia, who was trying to bind her wounds after tearing fabric off his uniform. She could swear that was a rape face, and was not about to let him anywhere near her like that. He stopped suddenly, and she realized her shirt had fallen open. They stayed looking away from each other awkwardly for a moment, before Gilbert stood up. She started babbling, and wasn't able to stop until suddenly Gilbert threw his uniform at her. She stood in shock when he walked away, thinking to herself, and sighed wistfully. She did keep the uniform, though, and went to eventually settle in Roderich's house. Gilbert came and said they were to go hunting, and she was forced to tell him she didn't care for such things anymore. Elizaveta, otherwise known as Hungary, sighed, her face twitching, and Gilbert came over and started poking her, pestering, and she tried to bat him away, but he wouldn't leave her alone. She ended up laughing, and Gilbert looked at her, rather shocked and looking almost hurt. She smiled and said, "I won't go hunting, but I will walk with you if you want. Roderich will just have to deal with it." Gilbert grinned and set off, Elizaveta propping her broom against the house and following him. They walked along in comfortable silence, walking past a restaurant where Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano were finishing eating, and laughed to each other as they tried to figure out how to pay for all of it.

Elizaveta smiled at Gilbert, and he rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly as he really realized he was walking next to a woman. She couldn't help but smirk slightly as she remembered back to the days when she had thought she was a guy, shaking her head fondly. She reached over and took his hand, causing him to jump slightly in surprise. Smiling sweetly at him, she teasingly tried to pull her hand away, just slightly, and he gripped it tighter, to her surprise. She raised an eyebrow, and he looked away, blushing faintly, and smiled at nothing. She nearly giggled as they walked hand in hand, and Feliciano glanced up and saw them, looking after her with envy. Gilbert actually stuck his tongue out at the Italian, and she giggled slightly, shoving him with her shoulder. He blushed faintly, and they walked out of Feliciano's line of sight, much to his disappointment. Elizaveta smiled and took him to a small, forested area, and he wasn't able to say a word for once, so he wisely kept his mouth shut. She grinned at him, and then when they came to a stop, she reached up and lightly kissed him, causing him to make a small noise in shock. He stepped away, stammering, "W-what do y-you think you're d-doing, Hungary?" She laughed and said, "Please, call me Elizaveta, Prussia." He blushed and shook his head, started to say something more as he released her hand and backed up into a tree.

She giggled and followed him, kissing him again, and was pleased when he kissed her back. She smirked and taunted him, saying, "I figured you would be the dominant one, Gilbert. After all mmmpfh!" He cut her off with a kiss, arms encircling her and wrapping around her waist, causing her to close her eyes. He broke the kiss and laughed, saying, "Oh, I'm dominant with Ludwig alright oh shit." Elizaveta looked at him, rather surprised, and sighed. "I didn't think you'd be with your little brother of all countries you could choose." She sighed deeply as he tried to explain himself, and stepped away from him as he said, "Well, I have more fun with Francis and Antonio…oh, shit again." Elizaveta shook her head, sighing, and said, "I didn't know you rolled that way. I suppose I'll just leave you alone, then." When she turned and started to walk away, Gilbert grabbed her arm. "Wait, don't go. I'm completely open to being in a relationship with...with you…" Elizaveta shook her head and glared at him, responding, "I would not want to be with you when you're so obviously a player." She pulled her arm away, and Gilbert watched helplessly as she stormed back off to Roderich's house and began cleaning furiously. He slid down the tree he was against and sighed deeply.

He didn't even look up when Ludwig approached, and then sighed again when he kneeled next to him. He ignored it when Ludwig put a hand on his shoulder and asked what had happened. He just shook his head and closed his eyes, forehead on his knees. Ludwig wrapped an arm around him, and said, "Just because it didn't work out this time doesn't mean it won't next time. I mean, I personally would rather if you were just mine, but it's your choice." When Gilbert didn't respond, Ludwig sighed, giving up, and left. Soon enough, though, Francis drifted into the picture, and gave an advice-filled talk that Gilbert ignored. Antonio wandered over and stood by Francis, poking him until the blonde turned and looked at him, about to ask why he wouldn't stop poking him when Antonio suddenly kissed him deeply, and Gilbert gave an exasperated groan as the two started making out. He stood up and walked away, back to Ludwig's house, where at least it wouldn't be like a porn show. He didn't feel like dealing with that. Except, when he walked in, what was Ludwig doing except watching porn. And reading a magazine filled with it too. Gilbert slapped his forehead, dragging the hand down his face, and then just walked around outside. The next thing he knew, he was by Roderich's house again, and he was watching Elizaveta. He didn't know if he had permission to call her that anymore, but he would.

It was nearly nightfall when she came outside again, and he approached her then, hesitantly saying, "Elizaveta, I apologize for earlier. Francis and Antonio are like a porn show by themselves, and Ludwig actually watches porn. You seem like such a nice country, I really would like to know you better." She looked at him evenly while he spoke, then sighed deeply. "Look, I'm sure you're used to getting whatever you want and you have an awesome complex, but that doesn't mean you're going to get me. I suppose, if you can prove you're nice, maybe. I'll give you three chances, and if you blow all them, you lose me. Got it?" Gilbert nodded, his mind already set to the challenge, and Elizaveta laughed at his expression. The challenge was in place.

**Sooo what do you people think of my first attempt of an APH fanfiction? :D Should I continue it and give Gilbert his three chances? :D**


	2. Lets try a date

Gilbert stood, laughing, as he watched Gilbird fly away to little Roddie's house with the letter. He had successfully invaded Austria's vital regions, finally. He waited, grinning, for him to come and face him, then gulped when he remembered that Elizaveta worked for Austria. Surely, though, she wouldn't fight. She said she had no desire to fight or hunt or anything of that ilk anymore. His laugh changed to a nervous chuckle, which he stifled. After Roderich had gotten there with his little army, and England to help, Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief in his mind. Once Austria was on the ground, he was laughing, until Hungary showed up. He grinned at her, and her eyes flashed with disapproval. His grin wavered just slightly. He couldn't believe he had angered his once hunting companion, the one who had been one of his best friends. Then his eyes clouded, and he fled into the darkness. It was so cold here, and soon he was shivering uncontrollably, unable to see anything at all. He tried to call out, but his voice wouldn't work. Suddenly, in front of him, the darkness parted slightly, and he saw Hungary in Austria's house, and the two were too close together for his liking. He tried to lunge forward and separate them, but found he couldn't move. He was frozen in place as Roderich took Elizaveta into his arms, and they kissed. His mind was howling in rage, but still he could do nothing. There was no one else in the room, and they took advantage of that. Gilbert tried to close his eyes and couldn't do even that, but mercifully the vision changed. Except this caused him even more pain, because Elizaveta was just standing there, looking at his body, whispering to herself. The words were amplified after a moment so he could catch them. "...believe that you fell. I can't believe it. I mean, your leadership deteriorated and everything, but it's still such a shock to know that you're gone. I'm just sorry that I never got to tell you I lo-" she took in a shuddering breath, shook her head, and left.

Sitting bolt upright suddenly shook off the last of his dreams. He hated sleeping because he hated dreaming because the stupid things always tormented him. At least this time it was of the past and not the future. He didn't want his dreams anywhere near that, because they would just break and shatter everything, and that was the last thing he needed. He groaned and stood, looking at the cuckoo clock he'd gotten just to torture his brother. He groaned again when he figured out it was only about three in the morning. Stretching slightly, he was startled when he heard a knock on the door. Pondering absently what sane person would be awake at this hour; he shrugged and opened the door. Outside was standing Hungary. He half jumped with the shock, and she took advantage of his distraction to slip past him and come inside. He was suddenly acutely aware that he was only wearing boxers, and a light dusting of a blush settled on his cheeks. Hungary turned and smiled at him, and there was an evil glint in her eyes that made Gilbert both admiring and terrified. Gilbert turned to go to his room to at least put on some pants, and as he did so, he felt Elizaveta's arms circle around his waist. A light shudder ran through him, and he turned his head to look at her. She laughed sweetly, eyes still glinting, and let him go. He closed his door, and grabbed the first outfit he could find, but made sure it didn't clash too terribly. The damn frenchie was rubbing off on him.

Shaking his head, he went back to Hungary, and was relieved to see the evil look in her gaze had mostly disappeared. She laughed, and he looked away almost self consciously. She grinned and said, "I could tell that you obviously want me. I find that rather cute. However, I appreciate you not trying to rape me, even though I came to your house at, what, three in the morning? Hah, you're better disciplined than I thought and heard from others." Gilbert smiled sheepishly and sighed, bowing his head. Elizaveta walked over, tipped his head up with two fingers, and kissed him almost sweetly. "I have managed to get tomorrow off, so you will take me on a date. Decide well and quickly, because I expect you at ten." She kissed him again and whisked away, leaving him dumbstruck and more than a little worried. He was sure this was the first of his mentioned three chances, and he wanted to get it right on try one. He sat down, yawning, and had a vague thought about being thankful he'd decided to sleep with boxers on for some reason, because otherwise he likely would have just wandered over to the door naked. Shuddering with the thought, he decided to try to figure out what they should do on their "date" and basically came up with a big blank. So he decided to go bother Ludwig, and walked over to his house.

Upon entering, he found his little brother sound asleep, and jumped on the bed, startling Germany to wakefulness. Ludwig had not been wearing his boxers, because they both tended to sleep without any clothes on because it was more comfortable. Ludwig uttered several startled oaths in German, and glared at his older brother as if he were a stray dog that had just bit his hand for no reason. Prussia laughed and got off the bed, standing next to it instead, and said boldly, "I need to know what women like to do on dates. Also where to go would be nice." There was a strained minute of awkward silence as Ludwig stared at Gilbert, then burst out laughing. Prussia was dismayed, exclaiming, "I'm serious! So help me, brother! I couldn't go to the frenchie because he would have gone off on some ramble about exactly how to lure in a woman and then please her, Italy just goes after any woman he finds mildly attractive, I'm pretty sure Japan is dating a fictional character, Alfred and Matthew are just…no. Ivan's too scary, and…" as Prussia's ramble threatened to go on to why he could as none of the other countries, Germany raised up his hands in surrender, an eyebrow raised, and asked, "So, who is it?" Prussia shook his head and mumbled something, so Ludwig asked him to repeat it, and Gilbert said, "It's Elizaveta, alright?" He explained what had happened, and Ludwig could only stare at him in surprise. He finally said, "Why not just take her to the park and have a picnic?" Gilbert smacked his face with his hand and sighed. "Why couldn't I think of that on my own? Thanks, brother…I suppose I'm just stressing too much about this all."Gilbert left before Germany could say anything in response, and the German rolled his eyes, lay back down, and just when he was about to fall back asleep, he noticed Italy in his bed.

Hearing the exclamation from Germany's house and watching the Italian fly to join the stars, Gilbert shook his head, going back to his house. He had no idea what to pack for a picnic. What would Elizaveta like? Maybe they could just go for a walk in the park and then go eat somewhere, her choice? That sounded like the best course of action. He grinned, getting his confidence back, and looked at the clock. How was time moving so slowly? It was only eight. He groaned and splayed on the couch, staring at the cuckoo clock for a good ten minutes before it had bored him out of his skull. Laughing to himself, he got out a book, and started reading. When next he looked up, it was nine thirty. He shook his head at how books seemed to just absorb time, like a time sponge. He wondered if maybe someone else had thought about that, and maybe there might be a book on it. Who knew, though, and he was running out of time. He pulled on a light jacket, because it was starting to get brisk outside in this time of the year. He walked over to Hungary's house, and got there at exactly ten. She stepped out the door, saw him, and smiled. Her eyes had lit up, and he grinned at the childish action. He offered a hand, and she took it, coming over to stand by him. He said, "I thought we would walk in the park a while, then go eat, unless you want to do something else?" She shook her head, grinning, and so he walked with her over to the huge park. He'd walked by it several times but never really seen it. Always, there was something he was going to go do, some war to rage on.

He laughed at how violent he was, and Elizaveta rolled her eyes, walking a bit closer to him. They wandered around, walking past trees, and then found a pond. The pond had three swans in it on the far end, and several small ducks near them. Hungary smiled and pulled out a piece of bread from her pocket. Gilbert was surprised that she carried it around, so he asked about it. Without turning around, and still feeding the ducks, she answered, "I like to feed the birds, and birdseed isn't liked by all of them, but bread almost always is. So I carry around a slice of bread. I just hope the swans don't come over here. Those beasts are mean and would eat all the bread." Gilbert smiled slightly and shook his head. How Hungary had changed since she actually came to accept she was a girl. He missed his playmate, and looked back on those days fondly. He wished they could go hunting again, but Hungary would have to wear her old clothes, that is, if she still had any of them. He sighed wistfully, thinking of those times, and Hungary turned. "What's the matter with you? You're so quiet it's odd. I'm used to your loud mouth running constantly." Gilbert teased her before answering, saying, "You used to be like this too and you know it. I was just thinking about how awesome it was back then." Elizaveta rolled her eyes; there was that word. It was rather odd Gilbert hadn't applied it to himself, but she was rather grateful he hadn't. In truth… "I miss the old days too, but things change. I have to move on and be who I am now." Gilbert sighed deeply. "I just wish we could go off hunting again. It would be so much easier to plan that kind of an outing than it was trying to plan this. It would be nice, don't you think?" Hungary nodded once, then shook her head. "I'm…I already told…I'm not interested in those…oh, who am I kidding? I wish I was still under the delusion I was a guy, so we could go hunting and off to war like we used to, but I'm not. I suppose, one day in secret, we could go hunting, but no more than that. I'm trying to make it where I don't long for that anymore."

Gilbert blinked, surprised that Elizaveta had opened up that much. He smiled at her, and she sighed slightly before returning it. He pulled her into a hug, and quite suddenly found that they were kissing. Both were shocked, and it showed in their gazes, but both broke away, coughing and making excuses. Elizaveta ended up laughing, and Gilbert blushed, thinking she was going to make him go away, but she said, "You really are basically gay, aren't you. Here we were talking about the past, when I thought I was a guy and everyone else was convinced of it too, and then we end up kissing." She kept laughing, and Gilbert sat down, looking at the swans. They looked powerful, regal, and graceful. He jumped slightly when Hungary practically sat on top of him and took hold of his hand. He hesitantly twined their fingers, and she smiled at him. Gilbert laughed and teasingly kissed her neck, recapturing some of the bravado that had been taken out of him early that morning. "Why don't we go eat now? You seemed quite hungry a moment ago." Elizaveta smirked slightly, taunting him to hide a blush. "Shouldn't I always seem quite Hungary? That's who I am after all." She laughed, and Gilbert ended up laughing with her, both of them tinged faintly pink. They stood, and walked back through the park, but somehow managed to get lost and end up in the trees. Gilbert looked rather perplexed, and said, "The exit was here when we came in, so where did it go?" Elizaveta laughed and guided him back out the right way. "You weren't paying much attention to where we were going, were you? That really is unlike you. Am I that distracting?" She smiled slightly, sadly, and Gilbert shook his head.

"I just didn't want anything to go wrong. That's all that was distracting me." Hungary accepted this silently, and they stood by the arch leading to the park. "So, do you have any particular place you want to go?" Gilbert said, smiling as he asked her. Hungary rolled her eyes and thought about it for a moment. "I want to go to your place. I've been wanting to try beer for a while now." Prussia felt his eyes widen slightly and tried to suggest somewhere else, but she was firm in this. So, Gilbert led her back to his house, a slight sense of unease lodged somewhere in him.


	3. End date

Gilbert led Elizaveta back to his house with much foreboding, and she laughed and talked the whole way back while he pretended to listen when really he was thinking about how to get out of this. He smiled at her when she took his hand, then all too soon they were at his house. He looked at the door a moment before opening it, and Elizaveta came in. She'd already been in here once when he was in much less clothes, so he really shouldn't be so worried about this. It wasn't like she was having them come back to have sex, right? He shook his head, and Elizaveta laughed. "I really do want to try this beer of yours. I haven't had it before." Gilbert blinked, hesitating again before letting go of her hand and going to his kitchen where he rummaged in the refrigerator for two beers. When he turned around again, Elizaveta was there, then when he moved she was at the fridge taking out ingredients. He watched in mute surprise as she cooked, then rolled his eyes and went back to longue on the couch. He set the beers down, splaying comfortably on his worn couch. It was so comfortable; sometimes he would just lay on it for hours at a time thinking. He closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, then blinked when Elizaveta poked his shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled, telling him that dinner was ready. Gilbert blinked again; he must have dozed off. How careless of him.

Standing up, he got two mugs from the freezer, then came back, filling the mugs. When he had finished, Elizaveta had put down a plate in front of both of them. Even though he wasn't quite sure what it was, it smelled tasty. He grinned and gave her her beer before digging into his food. She laughed, eating a bit more slowly, drinking the beer. She blinked at the taste, examining it, then shrugged and just kept eating and drinking. She had just finished half of her beer when Gilbert was on his second one, and she rolled her eyes. He looked up, his mouth partially full, and mumbled a muffled, "What?" She giggled and shook her head, so he shrugged and went back to devouring his food and guzzling his beer. After watching him for a minute more, she started laughing, causing Gilbert to look up, rather offended. She couldn't stop laughing, holding her sides, tears coming to her eyes. Gilbert looked on his silent befuddlement until she was able to calm herself down enough to say, "It looks like you haven't had sustenance in a week!" Gilbert laughed, and she shook her head, grinning. She picked up her plate and mug, taking them to the kitchen, and washed them out. She came back and did the same for Gilbert after he reluctantly surrendered them to her. Still giggling to herself occasionally, she came back to find Gilbert sitting on that old couch of his. Nearly sauntering over, she sat right next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder with a yawn.

Gilbert automatically put an arm around her waist, and she snuggled closer, causing him to shiver slightly. He waited for her to speak, then he heard a very soft snore and looked at her face. She was asleep, her mouth slightly open. He smiled, eyes tender, and gently closed her mouth despite how adorable it was. Instantly she started grinding her teeth. He blinked, startled, and whispered harshly, "Stop it." He put a hand on the side of her face, and she stopped, but a look of annoyance crossed her face for a moment. He grinned, then scowled as she began grinding her teeth again. He made her stop by telling her to and resting a finger on her chin. She looked annoyed again, and this went on for some time until she waved her arms at him and mumbled something incoherent. He smirked and poked her bellybutton, then spaced out rather suddenly, lost in thoughts. He heard her say something and came back into focus again, asking her to repeat her statement. She mumbled, annoyed, "You raped me. That counts as rape, Alfred said…" When she trailed off, he sighed and shook his head. That stupid American was everywhere.

Sighing deeply, he shook his head and said, "At least I'm not a country that has banned porn except for medical purposes." Elizaveta looked at him, sleepy eyes curious yet dazed."Who's that?" He nearly smirked when he said, "I don't need to tell you that." She shook her head, wincing slightly at the motion. "Ah, I believe I have what is called a hangover." Gilbert shook with silent laughter, causing her to glare childishly at him and pout. He gently stroked her hair until her eyes closed and her breath escaped in a happy whisper. They stayed like that all through the night, and Gilbert only fell asleep when the sun started to rise. Elizaveta woke up not five minutes later, saw him sleeping and smiled, until the sun got bright enough to make her wince. She got up clumsily, and went over to the window, pulling the curtains closed. She then went back over to Gilbert and settled into her spot next to him. His arm wrapped around her even in sleep, causing her to smile faintly. A wicked glint appeared in her eyes, and she looked up at the sleeping Gilbert. She wondered if she could wake him by touch, so she slid a hand under his shirt, causing him to shiver faintly. She traced the outlines of his muscles, and sighed rather lustily. Shaking her head slightly, she continued letting her hand wander over his skin, smiling as when she came near the waistline of his pants he let out a quiet little whimper, but didn't wake.

She pulled her hand back out of his shirt, and was surprised by the little sigh he let out. However, when she started massaging his thigh, his eyes flew open and he looked at her, both of them flushing scarlet. His eyes almost blended in with his face, she noticed, and grinned. He didn't even try to respond, instead standing up and walking away. She looked after him a bit like a forlorn puppy, and he sighed. "I need to stay in control of myself, okay? It's daylight now, so I took you on a date that took the whole day. Happy now?" She nodded and then sighed when he added that she should go home now because Roderich was probably missing her by now. She walked to the door, stopping just long enough to feather a kiss over his mouth, then left. She turned back once to see he was still watching, so she called out, "How about we go hunting sometime?" He looked dazed for only an instant before grinning broadly. "Fine by me! How about we go Saturday?" She nodded and waved a moment before turning and practically skipping off back to Roderich's house, where he confronted her. He towered, radiating disapproval. "Where have you been?" he asked bluntly. "You said it would only be the afternoon." She smiled apologetically and whispered, "I've been at Gilbert's house. He took me to the park."

Roderich's face had turned a delicate shade of pink at the mention of Gilbert's name, and he asked sharply, "You two aren't seeing each other are you?" Elizaveta smiled sweetly at him before answering with, "Not at the moment, not really, but he wants to." Roderich's face went stony, and he marched inside, telling Elizaveta to get on with her duties, leaving her terribly confused.

**So with this I conclude Prussia's first shot to be with Hungary. Like it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know! I love reviews; they make me happy and motivate me to write! **

**Ukraine as of 30 June 2009, distribution and possession of pornography in Ukraine will result in a fine or a three year jail sentence. Porn that is only for medical purposes is allowed.**

**Not quite sure how true this is but..it amused me.**


	4. A Maid You Say?

Gilbert cracked opens his eyes as the sun shown into his window for the first time in the morning. Sighing, he sat up, stretching and yawning. He stood and got dressed and jumped as he noticed Elizaveta looking around his door at him. He could only hope that she hadn't been there the whole time, but who knew. He winced slightly as she came out and over to him, wrapping him in a hug. He hugged her back, and then she pulled away. She grinned, saying, "I've figured out your second chance. You are going to take my place for the day. You will serve in Roderich's house." Gilbert's eyes widened slightly in horror as he watched her skip off, out of the room. He sighed deeply, drudging over to Austria's house. When he got to the door, Roderich was waiting. He looked at the other, dreading what would happen, and Roderich held up a maid dress. Gilbert started to shake his head and back away, but the dress flew and settled on his head. He sighed deeply and picked it off, actually looking at it. It was a terribly lacy thing, and the main color was black, thankfully. It was a classic Lolita maid dress. He walked inside, and Roderich handed him the rest of the maid outfit. He trudged to the bathroom, shuddering in horror the whole time he changed. If anyone else saw him like this his reputation was history.

He spent the first part of the day just cleaning the house which was surprisingly tiresome. It was midday when he was serving Roderich lunch that he found a hand on his leg. He looked at Roderich with slightly big eyes. He shivered as the hand traveled up his skirt and touched his arse. He backed away quickly, causing the hand to fall back to Roderich's side. Rod sighed and ate the food put in front of him without really tasting it as Gilbert cleaned the room. He was too busy watching Gilbert's body to even notice when his plate was empty. He drank his tea with equal interest. Gilbert could feel his eyes following him, and shivered faintly. Austria finished his tea and walked over, standing right behind him. Gilbert shifted and bumped back into him, and felt Roderich's arms wrap around his waist. He shivered and tried to pull away, but discovered that aristocrats can be stronger than they look. He squirmed, and Roderich held him tighter. He felt Roderich's mouth on his neck, nibbling and licking, and finally broke away from him. He was breathing heavily, and Roderich was flushed with uneven breathing. Gilbert shook his head and whispered dangerously, "Don't you do that again. I'm not here because I want to be." Roderich sighed and turned away so his back was facing him.

Gilbert slumped slightly with relief. He carefully slipped away to a different room, and avoided Roderich until dinner, when he had to serve him again. He did so in silence, and yelped when he found himself in Roderich's lap. This whole day was a disaster, he decided, as Roderich slid his hand up the front of his skirt, hand trailing along his thighs. He sighed deeply, and Roderich looked at him lustfully. He removed himself from Roderich's lap, which earned a sigh from him. Gilbert finished serving him, then went quickly to the bathroom and changed out of the maid outfit. He shuddered and changed back into his clothes, leaving the maid outfit on the ground. Practically fleeing the house, he went back to his own, and lay shuddering in his bed. That day was going to give him nightmares for days, and maybe years. He couldn't stand the stuck up aristocrat. Never would he wear a maid outfit again. It was so strange. Shivering, he sat down on his bed, looking out the window. Now all he could do was sit and wait for Elizaveta to come and say he had done okay. He hugged his knees and stared at the moon, noting that it was half full. He nearly jumped when Elizaveta sat down by him.

"I'm shocked you survived the whole day. I know that Roderich is lusting after you and would rather you were with him than me. So I'm glad you didn't stay the night like I had half a mind to think you would." Gilbert nodded and slowly relaxed until he was sitting, leaning back against his pillows. He closed his eyes, feeling Elizaveta lay her head on his shoulder and half lay on top of him. He stroked her hair, and she smiled. He held her until he thought she was asleep, then she said, "I've already figured out your third try, but I'm not going to tell you. Is that fine with you?" Gilbert sighed deeply and nodded silently, so she just cuddled closed. He felt as her breathing evened out and smiled to himself, falling asleep fully clothed for once.

**Yeah, I know it's short, but this is better than I had planned for this. So this is his second effort to be with her, and I already know what the third one is already! Hope you people are enjoying this story :D**


	5. Germancest?

Elizaveta sauntered up and kissed Gilbert, much to his surprise. He had just been zoned out, and now this. Elizaveta pulled away just as he started to kiss her back, and said, "I will find you, and see what you're doing, and I will have decided whether or not I can actually be with you." Gilbert rolled his eyes and tried to reach over to touch her hair, but she pulled out of his reach, so he touched only the air.

He was taunted with just glimpses of her, nothing seemed to work right. He couldn't manage to get a word in. She just laughed and disappeared. With a sigh, he shook his head, and sat on his own bed. He lay down, looking at the ceiling. He heard the door open, and close again, but he didn't open his eyes or look up. He felt the bed move as whoever it was sat down, and he rolled onto his side away from the person. He felt a hand on his shoulder and grunted something along the lines of go away. Instead, the person forced him to roll over, and received a slap to the face for his or her effort. There was a grunt, and it was definitely masculine. Gilbert sighed and groaned, "Go away, Ludwig." Ludwig half glared at his brother, giving him a light shove. He couldn't believe he was being ignored. He really missed Gilbert, more than he would be willing to admit if it wasn't Valentine's Day. He took a deep breath and said, "I miss you, a lot. I want to be with you again." Gilbert opened his eyes, rather surprised, then again, his brother always was the type to just come out and way what was on his mind.

When Gilbert turned and looked Ludwig, he opened his mouth and was silenced with a kiss and a tongue in his mouth. He let out a small, almost animal noise, kissing his little brother back before he even knew what he was doing. By the time he could think again, it was too late, and Ludwig's hands were traveling, touching him. Gilbert gave in, and lost himself in the caresses, and didn't even notice when they were both naked, sweating slightly, Gilbert arcing up against him. Ludwig was getting more aggressive, and they were just actually getting to it when the door came open again. "Happy Valentine's Day, Gil…bert…" Gilbert jolted guiltily and looked up, panting heavily, at Elizaveta. She was staring in shock, and suddenly he was acutely aware of his nakedness, and his brother's. She shook her head, mute, and sighed. "I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend, too. Now you're…with your brother. I can't believe you." Gilbert winced at the pathetic voice, the tone, everything about her speaking of sadness. He sat up and reached for her, but she dropped everything she was carrying and ran out the door again. Gilbert fell back onto the bed with a deep sigh, palms on his eyes, fingers knotting in his hair. He couldn't believe that he had blown it when he had been so close.

His brother sensed how bad Gilbert felt, so he hugged him, and the next thing he knew, there were tears running down his back because of Gilbert burying his face against him. With a deep sigh, Ludwig stroked his hair, closing his eyes. Elizaveta had just destroyed Valentine's Day for them both, and he really missed her already. Gilbert eventually shook his head, and pulled away from his brother. He rolled over, and wrapped up in the sheets. This would not work. Elizaveta…he would have to apologize to her. He felt rather destroyed, after he had tried to be with her. He really had tried, but apparently, he just couldn't commit like that. He shook his head again, clutching the sheets close. Ludwig watched helplessly, and sighed. "Brother, should I leave? I don't want to be intruding…" Gilbert looked up and blinked before responding. "No, don't go. I don't want to be alone, and besides, this is your fault. I was so close." Ludwig shrugged and settled against the pillows, eyes closed. "I know it is. I just missed you too much and couldn't handle it. Forgive me, brother." Gilbert nodded and burrowed into the sheets. Ludwig stayed with him until he fell asleep, then carefully slipped out of bed and dressed himself, heading to Elizaveta's house.

He walked in and heard the sobs immediately. Following them until they were the loudest, he quietly knocked on the door. The wail that had started was cut off in the middle, and silence followed for several moments, before a haggard Elizaveta came and opened her bedroom door. She was only in a nightgown, which was basically transparent, so he couldn't even look right at her. Her face was slightly puffy, with red swollen eyes, and she had to randomly wipe away a tear as she asked, "What do you want, bastard?" Ludwig sighed deeply, gathering his thoughts a moment, then answered, "I want to apologize. I should not have done that do my brother, I just missed him, and you know what day it is. I suppose I should just get over him, because he really does want you. I just totally ruined his chances though, didn't I." Elizaveta had started crying again, and she shook her head, going back into her room, and pulled on a robe. She walked slowly back over to Gilbert's house in the dead of night, and the moon wasn't there, so the only light came from the stars. Ludwig sighed deeply and closed the door as he left, heading back to his own house, feeling rather terrible and yet hoping he might have restored some hope of them being together. He hadn't meant to be mean and destroy that for him. Shrugging, he went inside, and got to bed, sleeping.

Elizaveta walked like a ghost into Gilbert's room, and sat on his bed, barely denting the sheets. He stirred slightly, so she gently touched the side of his face, and was rather bemused to find that it was wet. He had been crying too, apparently, not that she really cared. Yet she did, because it pulled at her heart to know she had made him sad, but he had caused all of this. She had found him in the throes of passion with his little brother, so she wasn't completely at fault. Leaning over, she carefully kissed him, which caused him to whimper slightly and curl closer to her. She stood, slipping the robe off, then hesitated just a moment before taking the nightgown off as well. After just looking at him a moment, she lay down with him, and squeaked slightly when he pressed against her in her sleep. With a tiny smile, she curled close, twining their legs together, and wrapping him in a hug. His arms did so as well, which surprised her, because he was still asleep. What a shock he was in for, she thought, when he woke up. Smiling, she let herself forget he was naked because his brother stripped him, and simply admired him. Her lovely albino…she had made her choice, she realized, and stroked his chest. She loved him, so she would be with him. Now she only had to tell him.

Now she only had to wake for him to wake up, and not fall asleep, like she was doing. The exhaustion crying herself out came upon her suddenly, and she drifted off to sleep, despite trying so hard to stay awake, so when Gilbert opened his eyes with the light of the morning, he saw her eyes just slip shut, and he looked in what was almost awe at her.

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while, so, I'll just say Happy Valentine's Day! This wasn't a completely happy and cheery chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! So now what's left is likely just a lemon, and the end, so probably just one chapter unless I think of something else. I was so close to pairing Gil with Ludwig when I started this, but my hands had other ideas! So yeah! :D**


End file.
